jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Jon Christensen
Jon Ivar Christensen (born 20 March 1943 in Oslo, Norway) is a Norwegian jazz musician (drums and percussion), married to actor, minister and theater director Ellen Horn (born 1951), Store Norske Leksikon (in Norwegian) and the father of singer and actress Emilie Stoesen Christensen (born 1986). ECM Records In the late 1960s Christensen played alongside Jan Garbarek on several recordings by the composer George Russell. He also was a central participant in the Jazz band, Masqualero, with Arild Andersen, and they reappeared in 2003 for his 60th anniversary. (in Norwegian) He appears on many recordings on the ECM label with such artists as Keith Jarrett, Jan Garbarek, Bobo Stenson, Eberhard Weber, Ralph Towner, Barre Phillips, Arild Andersen, Enrico Rava, John Abercrombie, Michael Mantler, Miroslav Vitous, Rainer Brüninghaus, Charles Lloyd, Dino Saluzzi and Tomasz Stanko. He, along with Jan Garbarek and Palle Danielsson, was a member of the legendary Keith Jarrett "European Quartet" of the 1970s which produced five excellent jazz recordings on ECM Records. Honors *''Jazznytt musician poll'' 1967 *''Buddyprisen'' 1967, from the Norwegian Jazz Forum *''Drummer of the Year'' 1975, by the European Jazz Federation *''1976 he made the first record under his own name, "No Time for Time" with his young colleague Pål Thowsen, and won the Spelleman award for this (1977)'' *''Spellemannprisen'' three times with Masqualero (1983, 1986 and 1991) Discography (in selection) As leader *1976: No Time for Time (Pan Records,), with Pål Thowsen (drums), Terje Rypdal (guitar), Arild Andersen (bass) As sideman ;With George Russell *1967: The Essence of George Russell (Soul Note) *1969: Electronic Sonata for Souls Loved by Nature (Flying Dutchman) *1970: Trip to Prillarguri (Soul Note) *1971: Listen to the Silence (Soul Note) ;With Jan Garbarek *1969: Esoteric Circle (Flying Dutchman) *1970: Afric Pepperbird (ECM) *1971: Sart (ECM) *1973: Witchi-Tai-To (ECM) *1975: Dansere (ECM) *1975: Ingentings Bjeller (Polydor), feat. the poet Jan Erik Vold *1978: Photo with Blue Sky, White Cloud, Wires, Windows and a Red Roof (ECM) *1980: Paths, Prints (ECM) ;With Bobo Stenson *1971: Underwear (ECM) *1993: Reflections (ECM) *1997: War Orphans (ECM) *1999: Serenity (ECM) ;With Terje Rypdal *1971: Terje Rypdal (ECM) *1973: What Comes After (ECM) *1974: Whenever I Seem to Be Far Away (ECM) *1995: Skywards (ECM) *2003: Vossabrygg (ECM) ;With Ketil Bjørnstad *1973: Åpning (Philips) *1990: The Shadow (Kirkelig Kulturverksted) *1993: Water Stories (ECM) *1994: The Sea (ECM) *1996: The Sea II (ECM) *2009: Remembrance (ECM) ;With Keith Jarrett *1974: Belonging (ECM) *1977: My Song (ECM) *1979: Personal Mountains (ECM) *1979: Nude Ants (ECM) *1979: Sleeper (ECM), live recording ;With Ralph Towner *1974: Solstice (ECM) *1977: Solstice/Sound and Shadows (ECM) *1995: Lost and Found (ECM) ;With Karin Krog, Steve Kuhn & Steve Swallow - quartet *1975: We Could Be Flying (Polydor, 1975) ;With Eberhard Weber *1975: Yellow Fields (ECM, 1975) ;With Enrico Rava *1975: The Pilgrim and the Stars (ECM, 1975) *1976: The Plot (ECM, 1976) ;With Radka Toneff Quintet *1977: Winter Poem (Zarepta) ;With Terje Rypdal & Palle Mikkelborg *1977: Waves (ECM) *1979: Descendre (ECM) ;With Masqualero (Arild Andersen) *1983: Masqualero (Odin Records) *1986: Bande a Part (ECM) *1988: Aero (ECM) *1989: Re-Enter (ECM) ;With Blow Out *1977: Blow Out (Compendium Records), with Håkon Graf (keyboards), Sveinung Hovensjø (bass) & Jon Eberson (guitar) ;With Miroslav Vitous *1979: First Meeting (ECM) *1980: Miroslav Vitous Group (ECM) *1982: Journey's End (ECM) ;With Rainer Brüninghaus *1980: Freigeweht (ECM) ;With Mike Nock *1981: Ondas (ECM) ;With John Clark, David Friedman & David Darling *1981: Faces (ECM) ;With Harry Pepl & Herbert Joos - trio *1988: Cracked Mirrors (ECM) ;With John Abercrombie *1989: Animato (ECM) ;With Charles Lloyd *1989: Fish Out of Water (ECM) ;With L. Shankar *1989: M.R.C.S. (ECM) ;With Sidsel Endresen *1990: So I Write (ECM), with Nils Petter Molvær & Django Bates ;With Knut Riisnæs *1992: Knut Riisnæs - Jon Christensen Featuring John Scofield - Palle Danielsson (Odin Records) ;With Anouar Brahem *1994: Khomsa (ECM) ;With Misha Alperin *1996: North Story (ECM) ;With Lars Danielsson, David Liebman & Bobo Stenson - quartet *1997: Live At Visiones (Dragon Records) ;With Tomasz Stańko *1997: Litania: Music of Krzysztof Komeda (ECM) *1998: From the Green Hill (ECM) ;With Dino Saluzzi *2002: Senderos (ECM) ;With Carsten Dahl & Arild Andersen - trio *2006: Short Fairytales (EmArcy) *2012: Space Is The Place (Storyville) ;With Ingebrigt Håker Flaten & Håkon Kornstad trio *2011: Mitt Hjerte Altid Vanker – I Live at Oslo Jazzfestival (Compunctio) *2011: Mitt Hjerte Altid Vanker – II Live at Uppsala Sacred Music Festival (Compunctio) References External links *Jon Christensen Biography DrummerWorld.com Category:Drummers